Saria
}} is a Kokiri girl and Link's childhood friend from the Kokiri Forest. Unlike most Kokiri, however, Saria will not die if she leaves the forest, due to being one of the Seven Sages. Appearance Saria is a young Kokiri girl who, like all Kokiri, wears green clothes, and as a signature trait, has green hair that's held together by a custom-made headband. Saria's eyes are bright blue, similar to Link's. Unlike most Kokiri, however, Saria is tall, and her hair changes from green to white upon activated her Sage Soul ability. History Early Years Saria discovered Link by the Great Deku Tree one day while picking forest mushrooms. Upon his direct orders, she took him in and raised him as an adoptive child. Since she was giving more attention to the baby than anything else, Mido started to become jealous and developed a hatred toward the Hylian child. As he grew older, Saria stopped being a mother figure and began to treat Link more like a friend. Upon discovering that the Great Deku Tree had summoned him, Saria patiently awaited for him and soon told him that she knew all along that he would leave the Kokiri Forest. Seven Year Slumber When Link unintentionally caused Ganondorf to obtain the Triforce, Saria decided to investigate the Forest Temple during his seven year slumber, although she got captured by Phantom Ganon and ended up trapped within a painting. After Link defeated the great spirit from beyond, she awakened as a sage and tearfully explained that she could no longer exist in the same world as Link and gave him the Forest Medallion. Return of Majora After Link had returned to his actual time, Saria waited for him to return after receiving word that he was in a land called Termina. During his three-day journey, Saria came across Navi, who was gravely injured. Taking the exhausted fairy into her house, Saria explained the situation to Link, who had arrived back and became furious. Farore ended up giving Navi her own personal medicine, Sap Syrup. After Navi had recovered, they friends had discovered that Majora had actually escaped her prison within her own mask. Facing off against Link in the sacred spot, the demon ended up defeating both Link and Farore without any effort. Furious, Saria unleashed her true power, causing her hair to turn white and green markings to form under her eyes. After unleashing various attacks, Saria defeated Majora with her signature move, Kokiri Flame. Using up a lot of her power, she reverted to normal and ended up fainting. Invasion of the Wind Mage After Majora's defeat, Saria began to feel mysterious power surrounding the land. Deciding to investigate the newly built Forest Temple, she discovered that a tiny civilization had come to visit. Upon noticing Link, she then found out that a ChuChu had entered the miniature part of the temple. After Link defeated it, she decided to venture out into the world of Hyrule, which allowed her to make the great discovery of the fact that she is the only Kokiri that will not die if she leaves the forest. Upon Vaati's defeat, Saria made the decision to stay with Link in order to learn more about the world outside of the Kokiri Forest. Hyrule Fighting Tournament While visting the Hyrule Castle Town, Saria, Link, and the others got wind of the upcoming Hyrule Fighting Tournament, which is an annual event where fighters are split up into teams in order to prove themselves worthy of becoming true Hylian warriors. Abilities Unlike most of her kind, Saria is only half-Kokiri, meaning that she was born with extraordinary powers. She first demonstrated these abilities during the final battle with Majora. Category:Female Category:Kokiri Category:Sages